Brent Spiner
Brent Spiner (1949- ) Film Deaths *''Star Trek Generations (1994)'' [Lt. Commander Data] Killed along with the rest of the Enterprise crew when the planet they had crash-landed on is destroyed by a shockwave caused when Malcolm McDowell fires a missile into the sun: their death are undone when Patrick Stewart goes back in time and stops Malcolm. *''Independence Day (1996)'' [Dr. Brackish Okun]: Killed when one of the aliens attacks and starts to grabs him by the throat with it's tentacle; Robert Loggia, Adam Baldwin and James Rebhorn later finish Spiner off when they shoot and kill the alien as it's speaks through Brent's body. (While this is included here for completion, according to IMDb's FAQ page for the film, director Roland Emmerich claims that in the script, they meant to bring back Spiner's character for the sequels since he actually survived via going into a coma but until said sequels have Spiner return in the role, we'll list him as a death scene for now) *''South Park: Bigger Longer & Uncut (1999:animated)'' [Conan O'Brien]: Commits suicide by jumping through the window of the studio landing on a car below. (Played for comic effect.) *''Star Trek Nemesis (2002)'' [Lt. Commander Data]: Killed in an explosion when he sacrifices himself by firing his phaser into the radiation core of Tom Hardy's ship, causing it to explode. *''Superhero Movie (2008)'' [Dr. Strom]: Rapidly ages to death (off-screen) when Christopher McDonald drains his life-force; the scene ends with Brent screaming as Christopher approaches him. TV Deaths *''Star Trek: The Next Generation: Brothers (1990)'' [Lt. Commander Data / Lore / Dr. Noonian Soong]: Playing a triple role as the android "Data", his evil twin "Lore", and their human creator, "Dr. Noonian Soong", "Dr. Soong" is fatally injured when "Lore" tosses him against a table with equipment (though he was already dying of old age/natural causes); he dies shortly afterwards while talking to "Data". *''Star Trek: The Next Generation: Cause and Effect (1992)'' [Lt. Commander Data]: Killed in an explosion, along with the rest of the crew, when the Enterprise collides with Kelsey Grammer's ship; due to a time-loop, this is repeated several times until Brent succeeds in preventing the collision. *''Star Trek The Next Generation: Descent Part II (1993)'' [Lt. Commander Data / Lore] Playing a dual role, "Lore" is disassembled (off-screen) after being shot with a phaser and deactivated by "Data". *''Star Trek: The Next Generation: All Good Things... (1994)'' [Lt. Commander Data]: Portraying a triple role of "Data" from the past, present, and future, each is killed when the Enterprise of each point in time converge and are destroyed while collapsing the anti-time anomaly. Everyone's deaths are undone when John de Lancie resets the timeline. Category:Actors Category:American actors and actresses Category:1949 Births Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Jewish Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by planetary destruction Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by defenestration Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by rapid aging Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by dismemberment Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:Death scenes by murder